The Pirate's Passionate Slave
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: So I got this idea a while ago, after I reached the Gigapause, and decided to work on it. What was The Dolarosa and Mindfang's relationship like before Dualscar killed her? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just hit the gigapause, and now my life has no meaning (Sad music). So, naturally, I decided to write Fanfiction. Now, this story is gonna be a little different, because, well, you'll find out. Just try not to hate me too much. Bye, now!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not even my soul. I sold that to Hussie the second John's Birthday came about.**

**!**

It was an especially bad storm that forced me to dock on that particular island. It was a special island, with it's high walls and deadly spikes on either side, and large, looming gate in front, highblood trolls already lined up at it. It was a prisoner island.

More importantly, it was a slave island.

You see, through particularly harsh winds and rain, my ship, L8dy Luck, hit a massive rock. We were only _just _able to make it to the small island.

Oh, what a stroke of luck it was indeed. For you see, there was a bit of an uprising among the lowbloods due to the teachings of a mutant blood who called himself "The Signless". Though he had died beforehand, and earned a new title, "The Sufferer", the lowbloods still made a bit of a fuss over his teachings.

But what benefits that I got from this are easily controlled crew. My power over minds was easier to use on lowbloods, and harder, almost impossible, to use on highbloods. My crew was made up completely of lowbloods as a result, though most of the time I didn't have to use my powers, because after a few months aboard the well oiled machine that was my ship, they didn't question my competence. I viewed my powers as more of a 'breaking in' process of slaves turned crewmen.

Anywho, my ship was in need of repairs, and while my trusted crew members were divided in half (One half buying needed supplies, the other half watching the ship), I was looking for new 'recruits' to replace the ones I had lost at sea.

I easily snuck passed the midblood guards at the gate, and headed to the slave showings.

It was basically a jail, with each prisoner in their own cell, usually seated in a chair to make them easier to view, but each cell had a lowblood guard next to it. If you wanted to get a closer look at a slave, or buy one all together, the guard would go in and chain up the prisoner's arms and legs so that it wouldn't try to escape.

The place itself was dark and damp, much like Alternia at night. It was divided into three floors. The first floor consisted of thieves, swindlers, and ruffians, and mainly the lowest on the many hated them for their usual blood colors, as well as how tough they were to break without mind powers (as they had been in worse situations), they were also the strongest and the best with their hands, so they commanded a higher price (anywhere from 500 to 1000 coins, depending on their skill and strength) and were shown off first.

The second floor consisted of former slaves who had fled and were recaptured. They were a mix of the thugs from the first floor, and political prisoners. Since they were more likely to escape, but also pretty good slaves, their prices were marked down by a few gold coins (anywhere from 400 to 900).

And the third floor consisted of political prisoners. These were the people who were marked as traitors, or otherwise a danger to the Grand Highblood or Her Imperious Condescension. They were the easiest to break without mind powers, as they were never put in a situation harsher than being a slave, and usually consisted of high lowbloods or midbloods, though every once in a while you'd see a highblood who'd managed to screw up somehow. They usually fetched a smaller price, as the law was eager to sell them off to a cruel master, and were drastically discounted (anywhere from 100 to 500 gold coins).

I started on the first floor, looking for nice, strong crewmen, as well as a few good enough with their hands to tie proper life lines. I ended up buying 10 of each, drastically lowering the prices for myself and buying them for 100 gold coins. I watched the guards take them to the small group of sailors I had left outside for delivery. I bypassed the second floor, deciding that runaway slaves are not buyable, and headed curiously to the third floor.

While I usually didn't bother with the political prisoners, as most of the time they would talk or sob constantly, today was diferent for some reason. I walked through the halls, looking at each prisoner as I did so. The prisoners , I observed, each had a desolate look in their eyes, and a despairing look throughout their body. Most had tears straming down their ashen cheeks, and were pleading to _please go home, I didn't mean any of it_. One had to be strapped to the chair after they reached thorugh the bars, trying to recieve compassion from their captors.

All except one.

She was situated in a cell with a window, and the light streaming in would've burned any troll that wasn't careful, but it didn't seem to bother her a bit, as it was landing on her form and somehow enhancing her already goddesslike beauty. Her head was high, and her back was straight, yet her shoulders were slumped, and tears were gathering around her eyes, which she wiped often.

She was defeated, yet at the same time, seemed unbreakable.

I turned to the nearest guard. "I want to get a closer look at this one." I said, uninterested. I knew that if I acted as anxious as I felt, the guard would make the price outrageous, and I didn't feel like using my mind powers to get her for some reason.

"I'd be careful, miss. This one's a _Rainbow Drinker_." He said, spitting out the title with so much venom the woman in the cell cringed.

I only smiled. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

With a huff, the guard went into the cell and strapped her, none too carefully, to the wall before standing back, hand at his sword.

I walked into the cell and stalked my way over to her, swaying my hips when I thought the guard was watching. I said I wouldn't use my mind control powers, but I didn't say I wouldn't use my physical powers.

I examined the woman on the wall. her hands were strapped to the wall above her head, the metal cuffs digging somewhat painfully into the skin. I brought my hand to her palm, gently turning it over. Her fingers were long and slender, her nails still perfectly manicured, showing that she was brought here recently. Usually they torture the political prisoners for a bit of fun before they put them in. _They must really want to be rid of her _I thought to myself.

I looked down at her ace, noting how close we were to each other, but not stepping away. Her eyes held an unspeakable amount of sorrow, and yet the rest of her face was a mask of indifference.

I looked then at the rest of her body. She seemed so malnourished, though I knew they would at least feed the prisoners well in the hopes that they'd look more presentable to potential buyers.

_So why did she look so starved?_

"Wouldn't stand that close, miss. She's dangerous." The guard brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at him, not moving in the slightest.

"Has she fed from anyone?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" The guard seemed confused.

"Certainly you can't be that dense. Rainbow Drinkers need blood to function. Ergo, she needs to feed from someone." I said, quickly losing my patience with this man.

"Or something." A small, yet regal voice from next to me said. I turned to look at her, and studied her face some more. She seemed wide eyed, and scared for some reason. Then I remembered: Prisoners get lashed for speaking.

"That's TWENTY lashes you dirty little bloodsucker!" The guard behind me said, bringing out a whip. Before he could move me away and begin the process, however, I turned back to the troll and said, "I'll take her."

"What?" Both she and the guard said, looking at me astonished.

"You do know who she is, right? She was in the circle of traitors who led the biggest rebellion in the history of Alternia! They called her the Dollarose."

" The Dolarosa. And you heard me. I'll take her. 200 gold coins, take it or leave it." I said, tossing the guard a purse full of coins.

He fumbled a bit before nodding, and unlocking the chains from the wall. He chained the cuffs from her hands and feet to a seperate chain before handing it to me, along with the key and her paperwork. I smiled, sticking the paperwork in my pocket and walking out of the prison.

**!**

When I got back to the ship, the repairs were about halfway over with, and my firstmate, Jameza, a mountain of muscle with sharp horns that jutted out at diagonal angles and shaggy hair that hung in his face, told me that it would be best to camp on the remote beach, away from the prison, and finish the repairs tomorrow. I agreed, trusting that he knew what he was doing. I'd known him since before I was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and he was the closest thing I had to a moiriall in my life. Other than that, he was a damn good sailor.

I headed to the brig on the bottom level of the deck. It was the part that the rock struck, therefore it was damp. There was only one cell that didn't have a massive hole in it, and that was where the new slaves were being kept. I looked back at the slave who's chains I still had, and then at the cage. Even from here, the slaves eyed her hungrily. I looked back at her, and I noted the fear in her eyes.

I decided then that I'd chain her up in my quarters.

I headed back up to the deck, and took a quick moment to survey the repairs from the vantage point. Jameza had let the crew rest for the night, and many were camped out on small blankets on the beach, chatting to one another and recieving food from our chef, Meulsa, a smaller, older troll with curly horns and long hair that she kept in a bandana, and her slaves. Though, she was always kind, and never referred to her slaves as slaves, but rather, cooks. They were the only slaves aboard the ship that got free reign, and I trusted Meulsa to keep them in line.

I took note of a few more things, like how the crew hadn't started a fire after dark so as not to alert anyone to our presence, and headed to my cabin.

It was the largest living quarters on the ship, and had various handmade maps adorning one side, and a desk facing the wall. I walked over to one of the maps and drew a small, jagged oval on it, marking this island on it. It'd be handy in a pinch, should we ever be in one.

On the other side was a large bed, it's bedposts extending up to the ceiling, and a nice, silk curtain hanging around it, giving me privacy while I slept. In the corner next to it was a chest, and I turned and unlocked the chains around my slave's hands and feet.

"I want you to undress, then go over to that chest and get out two sets of sleeping attire." I said firmly, still holding the chains.

She nodded mutely before starting to change, and I grabbed her arm.

"Here on the ship, we do not nod. You are to address me as your mistress. Is that clear?" I demanded.

She almost nodded before catching herself.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl" I said, releasing her, "Now you may continue."

I saw a jade blush creeping onto her cheeks at the thought of undressing in front of me, and she got back to work, slowly stripping off her ragged shirt and pants,leaving only her underwear, and looking at me.

I surveyed her state. I could count her ribs, and her arms seemed even frailer than before. Yet, still, she stood, regally and both hands behind her back.

She needed blood.

"Well, go on. Those clothes aren't going to fetch themselves." I said, motioning to the chest.

"Yes Mistress." She said, walking back to the chest. I headed for the door.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, would you?" I said, opening the door, walking out, and locking it behind me.

**!**

I headed down to the crewmen, finding Jameza almost immediately.

I walked up to him, and craned my head up to look into his eyes.

"Are there any moobeasts on this island, or something?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Well, I think we had some sort of beast similiar to one for dinner. Why?" He responded.

"I need some blood from it."

"I'm sure Meulsa has some blood from it. I swear, she finds a use for everything." And with that, he walked away quickly, returning a short while later with a large jug of crimson liquid.

"Will this be enough, Captain?" he asked, though I already told him countless times he could call me Aranea.

"That will be all, Jameza. Thank you." And with that, I headed back to my cabin, a large jug in hand.

**!**

When I got back, the slave was as I had left her, clothes in hand.

"Put those on the bed." I commanded, and she did so immediately.

When she came back, I handed her the jug.

"What is this, Mistress?" She asked.

"Though you used the term Mistress, it is unadviseable to speak out of turn. But I will let this slide. Now, this" I motioned to the jug "Is your supper. I can't have you falling out before I get my 200 coins out of you."

Without warning, she ripped the cork out of the jug, and drank greedily from the container. She chugged faster than any other person I'd ever seen, and she didn't spill a drop. When she was finished, she had a bit at the corner of her mouth, and I reached up to wipe it away, noting the blush on her face as I did so.

"Now. Go get me those clothes."

"Yes Mistress."

She returned, clothing in hand, and I directed her to undress me. She did so without complaint, though she looked away for the most part, and redressed me in one of the sets of clothes before stashing the rest in the chest.

"Now then." I said, crawling into bed. "You may change into your clothes, then grab some of those extra blankets in the chest and make yourself a bed."

"Yes Mistress."

I watched her go about making the bed, and when she had settled down, I went over and chained her hands to a loop I had made over there for this reason. I made sure to cuffs were tight enough to make her remember who she belonged to, and headed back to bed.

**!**

I was almost asleep when I heard the distinct sound of a door being opened. I shot up, thinking my slave had escaped, when I saw the face of Cronus Ampora, better known as Dualscar.

"Hello, spiderbitch." He started, coming over to me and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You think you could come onto MY island without me finding out?"

He was also a commander in The Condesce's army.

He was also my Kismeisis, and I loved the way I could get under his skin. Tonight was no exception.

I hatched a devious plan in my head, and put up a hand to stop him.

"Uh, uh, uh, fishbrain. I found a new plaything." I said, tossing the key to the chains around my slave's hands to her, and began to take control of her mind.

As her, I felt a wave of unbearable sadness and suffering, and I pushed all of thos thoughts aside from her head, filling it instead with happiness, lust, and desire. I made her quickly undo the chains before walking across the room, pushing him out of the way, and stripping off her bed clothes before laying submissively on the bed, shooting me looks of desire that made my bulge start peaking out.

"Now, let's see how much fun she can be."

**!**

**So that's that. If you like it, leave a review! And I'm sorry to end it here, but I didn't want to write some smut and then people being like, "EWWWWW" So if that's what you want, leave me a review or pm me. i not, I might decide for myself. And THAT is dangerous. Also, the title comes from a picture I saw, as well as a book my mother owned for a while -_-**

**-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again, everyone! I've decided that sooner or later this story is going to be rated M, so I'm just letting the like, 3 people who actually read this know beforehand, so when you look for it, you'll be prepared. Anywho, on with the story!**

**!**

_Disappointment. _

_Betrayal._

_Sorrow._

_Loss._

_Emptiness._

These were all the things that were going through my slave's mind when she woke up nestled in my arms, completely naked and covered in genetic material. Being one who could control minds, I was often able to read their emotions as well, and my slave was no exception.

And yet, I could also sense something deep down.

_Desire._

She secretly craved my mind control, so secretly that she wasn't even aware of it.

I smirked to myself before looking out of the small port hole, noticing just a bit of light streaming in.

_It must be night again, _I thought to myself,yawning silently before observing the troll next to me.

She was sleeping peacefully, but she'd feel the full force of those emotions once she awoke. And it'd be a painful time for her.

Ah, but what's a little pain without pleasure?

I smiled, looking down at my slave once more.

"What do they call you, I wonder?" I asked quietly, stroking her tousled hair. She made a small sound of annoyance, turning over and burying her face in the crook of my neck.

I allowed her a few more minutes of sleep before I nudged her awake.

She opened her eyes sleepily, rubbing them. She sat up abruptly.

"Kankri?" She called, before a sudden realization hit her, and she visably crumpled. I sat up with her, stroking her back.

"There, there, slave. Now. Why don't you fetch me my clothes?" I said to her.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but decided against it, muttering a simple, "Yes Mistress" before heading over to the chest, completely naked and covered in bruises and bitemarks.

I smirked. _What is pleasure without pain? _

While she headed over to do what I had commanded, I walked to the door, dragging my blanket with me.

I reached above the door to the cabin, grabbing a piece of rope, and pulled harshly.

I could hear the bell in Slavemaster Koutwe's cabin, followed by a bit of cursing before he yelled gruffly at some of the slaves.

A few minutes later, a group of large, rustblooded trolls came through the door, carrying a large tub of hot water. They set it down gently in the midle of the room, having learned that if any of the water spilled, they'd have Hell to pay.

"Good boys." I told them. "You may have breakfast." They perked up at that, and eagerly rushed out the door, careul not to slam it on the way out. I rang the bell thrice, both to tell Koutwe the job was done, and to get him to feed them. I may be cruel, but I am a woman of my word.

My slave, meanwhile, had been standing in the corner, unsure of what to do.

I motioned towards her.

"Get in." I said, pointing to the tub.

She hesitated, and I repeated what I said.

"Get. In." I stated more firmly.

She dropped the clothes she had fetched onto the bed, and slowly eased into the tub, wincing at the heat of the water on her marks.

I got in after her and marveled at my handiwork.

She seemed almost embarrased to be in the same bathing comode as I was, so I decided to take things up a notch. She was as far away from me as possible, and I aimed to fix that.

"Come closer."

"Y-yes mistress." She said, inching forward. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arms, and yanked her forward. She landed right between my legs, and if I hadn't been so satisfied from last night, I would've taken her again.

_Maybe that's something to look forward to._

I smirked yet again, before whispering in her ear.

"The next time I tell you to do something, I suggest you do it with _haste._"

She only nodded. I tightened my grip on her arm.

"Yes, Mistress." With that, I released her.

"Now, tell me, slave, what was your name?" I asked.

"It was...Porrim. Porrim Maryam." She said, unsure that she should speak freely.

"And tell me, _Porrim_, is the reason you're upset because that little bastard of yours, _The Sufferer_, died horrifically? I heard it was such nasty business there. Hanging him up like that. I'm sure those chains must've hurt quite a bit.."

I trailed off when I noticed jade-colored tears streaming down her face. I had gotten the reaction I'd hoped for. I smirked.

"Well. That's enough chatter. Now. Wash me, slave."

**!**

After the bath, I made my slave brush my hair and dress me. I had taken the liberty of giving her slightly less revealing slave clothes, which was a roughspun, tan tunic that stopped around her knees. The strings at the chest to tie it up, I ensured, were loose enough to see her cleavage, as well as the marks I had left on her.

All in all, it was known that she was mine.

"Now then. If you're a good little slave, I'll make sure to let you have some blood later. Provided that it's from another slave." She paled at that. I knew she was probably the type to not want to harm others, but that's not really fun, now is it?

She nodded silently, knowing better than to cross me. In all reality, the only reason I didn't give her more moobeast blood was because we ran out. I made a mental note to buy more blood when we headed back to a town.

But she didn't need to know that.

I finished my breakfast, disposing of the scraps on a slave's plate, to which they eagerly fed on.

"Now then. I won't put you in chains, as long as you're a good little slave, got it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes Mistress." Her monotone rang out against the corridor.

"Excellent. Now. Let's go see if the repairs are done."

**!**

Jameza look like he expected me, and when I walked up to him, he smiled.

"Good news, then, I take it?" I said, smiling as well.

"Indeed it is. The hull is fully sealed, and once we get the slaves to drag the boat out, L8dy Luck should be ready to sail."

"Excellent. Thank you, Jameza."

"It's no problem, Madame Mindfang."

I smiled at the title. It was something I was always fond of.

"Are there any slaves that haven't been properly pulling their weight around here?"

Jameza thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, now that you mention it, one of the mustardbloods was caught napping when he was supposed to be helping Meulsa prepare dinner. We left him in the brig, awaiting his punishment. Why?"

"When the ship sets sail, send him to my quarters."

**!**

I went to my usual perch at the Crow's Nest, waiting for the ship to be pulled into the ocean. My slave, after a bit of effort, was next to me, gripping the rails tightly. I had seen in her mind that she was thinking about jumping, so I had taken the liberty of pumping happiness into her mind.

Soon enough, the ropes were properly tied to the ship's hull and mast, and the crew, along with the slaves, pulled hard to get it into the water. Little by little, the ship disappeared into the murky water, until finally, the crewmen and slaves scrambled aboard and dropped the sails, letting the boat guide itself back into the water.

"Come, Porrim." I said, using her name for the second time that day.

Little by little, we climbed down the mast, and I decided that before we docked again, I would give this troll her sealegs.

**!**

We arrived back at my cabin, and found the offending mustardblood waiting. His head was in his hands, gripping the horns that framed the sides of his face. He had no shirt on, and a torn pair of roughspun trousers that ended at the mid-calf. His dark hair was cut short, and his handsome face was twisted into a look of anguish.

_He thinks I'm going to kill him. _I smiled at this, glad that I still strike fear in the hearts of trolls.

"Do you know why you're here, boy?" I asked him plainly.

"I-I fell asleep-p o-o-on the job, Mistress." He said, tears beginning to form.

"That is correct. And do you think you deserve punishment?" I asked.

"Y-yes Mistress." The tears were reely flowing, and his head was burried in his hands as he dropped to his knees at me feet.

"P-p-please don't kill me! I'll do better, I swear! I'll take a hundred lashings! A-a-and not sleep for weeks! And give up my food rations! And-"

I cut him off with a swift, hard, slap to the face.

"Are you done, you blubbering idiot?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He sniffed a couple of times, and nodded. "Y-yess Mistress."

"Good. Now. I'm not going to kill you."

"Th-Thank you, Mistress! Thank you!"

"But my personal slave needs sustinance."

"Anything, Mistress, anything!"

"So she needs to feed from your blood."

His face turned a dark yellow color. "My...blood? She's a rainbow drinker?"

Another slap to the face.

"Do not speak out of line. And address me as Mistress. Furthermore, yes, she is. And she requires feeding. So you will give her what she needs, or you will die. Is that clear?"

His face became solumn, his voice lowering. He knew the chancs of him surviving this encounter were very slim. It all depended on how hungry my slave was.

"Yes Mistress." He finally said, standing and walking to my slave.

"Slave, go grab a chair." I said, motioning to Porrim. She reluctantly fetched the one by me desk and allowed the slave to sit in it.

I watched in fascination as she sat in his lap, looking at me.

"Well, go on. Feed."

Reluctantly, she said, "Yes Mistress" before turning to the troll under her once again.

She tilted his neck slightly, and licked a trail from the base of his neck to the back of his ear. She did this again, and again, and again.

I was about to tell her to get on with it when fangs suddenly sprouted from her mouth. She looked at his neck for a moment, trying to find a suitably vein, before diving in.

I delved into both of their minds, curios to see what they felt. She was feeling satiated, like a hungry man finally finding food once more. She sucked with renewed vigor, all reluctance gone from earlier.

The man, on the other hand, was feeling weaker, but he also felt _desire._ I opened my eyes to find Porrim grinding on this troll's lap.

_So that's why she doesn't like feeding from people. _I thought. _It turns them on uncomfortably._

Porrim sucked for a ew more seconds before releasing his neck and letting out a gutteral moan. I watched, amazed, as the bitemarks sealed themselves and healed, becoming smaller and smaller until they disappeared.

They continued to grind on one another while I watched, before I started feeling needy myself.

"That's enough, slaves." I said, and they reluctantly broke away rom one another.

"You" I said, pointing to the punished slave "May go."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." He said,stumbling slightly on his way to the door.

I turned to my slave, who was licking remnants of his blood off of her lips.

"You." I said, pointing at her and droppong onto the bed.

I motioned to her with a 'Come Hither" finger, and in her bloodlust-induced state, she practically dived for the bed.

**!**

**So I'm gonna end it there, for now. I'm telling you now, though, next chapter's gonna be rated M, just because I've never written an M rated fanfic, and would love to see how it turns out. If you liked it, leave a review! If not, well. Fuck off, I guess. I dunno. Aaaanyways. 'Till next time, lovelies!**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again, everyone! So this chapter is probably NSFW. So, be warned, and enjoy!**

**!**

I was awakened from my blissful sleep by the sound of sniffling.

I looked down, and noticed that the shoulder of my normally white bed clothes were stained jade-green. I looked over to the side, and saw that my slave was curled up on the other side of the bed, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. I turned over, trying to ignore the sound so I could sleep again, but it kept running through my mind. Even when I closed my eyes, the image burned into the back of my eyelids.

_Well, I can't have that, now can i? _I thought to myself.

I tapped into my mind powers, entering her broken mind easily. I felt the familiar wave of utter despair wash over me, and realized that she probably dreamt of her little grub.

I quickly pushed the feelings aside, and sent in waves of happiness and pleasure instead, as well as fatigue, and soon, the sobs were replaced by light snoring.

I smiled to myself, and wrapped the troll up into my arms, purely for the warnth she let off.

**!**

I woke up a few hours later, the sun setting, signaling the beginning of the day. I got out of bed and noticed a large tub of hot water already in its usual place. I looked for my slave, who was sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I, erm, took the liberty of ordering some water for your bath, Mistress." She said. I smiled.

_She was beginning to learn_

"Well then, you do know that I'll be needing a bathing companion, do you not?" I said, slowly dragging my bedclothes off of my shoulders.

"Y-yes Mistress." She said, stripping and joining me in the tub.

**!**

I made my way to the quarter deck soon after, trailed by my slave, who was in chains for once.. We were in the middle of the ocean, the winds catching the sails of my beautiful ship as she glided through the waters.

"Where to, Captain?" Jameza asked from the wheel, where he was advising the navigator, a small troll named Gheres.

"Take her closer to the mainland. Not much, but close." The trade ships, knowing of my infamy, chose to stick closer to the mainland, trying to ensure their safety.

"By your orders, captain. Gheres, 12 degrees west, 6 degrees north." Jameza rattled out the orders to the crewmen after that, and I watched as they scrambled across the ship, rushing to carry them out. I smirked. for most, it was fear that kept them from questioning the orders, but for my trusted few, it was respect. Because all good pirates know that you can't trust anyone who fears you.

Because fear soon turns to hate.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a shout coming from the crow's nest.

"Schooner! 400 yards!" Almost instantly, I was barking orders.

"All hands to battle stations! Prepare to engage! Full speed ahead!" If the schooner was still out in the open seas, it'd make for an easy pillage. It wouldn't be much, but it'd be some action.

I quickly dragged my slave back to my quarters, undoing the chains and staring her directly in the eyes, even lifting up the eyepatch I wear on deck.

"You are to stay in here and not make a sound. If anyone knocks or slams on the door, you are to hide in the chest until I get back. Do I make myself clear?" I said with deadly solumness.

"Yes Mistress." She said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Good. Now go. I have a battle to prepare for."

I went over to my bed, and pulled out a long, rectangular chest from underneath. I opened it up and grabbed what I was looking for: two flintlock pistols that went into holsters at my sides, along with twin cutlassess that I held in my hands.

I smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.

**!**

It was a massacre.

My men were at their stations, our pirate flag taken down to conceal our identity. Each wore a earsome scowl on their face, and a weapon of some sort in their hands.

Meulsa, with her small, frail body, had two butcher knives, her slaves themselves having large steak knives to match.

Jameza, with his hulking frame, a large warhammer we pillaged off of an old naval ship nonchalantly laid over his shoulders.

All in all, I was proud of my crew.

I climbed up the mast, perching on one of the sails, and grasping a rope tied to it.

We sidled up slowly to the schooner, careful to keep a bit of distance, and they were oblivious.

That is, until the grappling hooks landed in their rails.

At that moment, I took the liberty of swinging from my perch onto the schooner, drawing one of my flintlocks and shooting a tealblood troll who'd tried to cut one of the lines, killing them instantly.

I let go of the rope at the hieght of my swing, landing on another troll and breaking his spine. I shot my second pistol at one who'd charged at me, before engaging in a swodright with two others.

One stabbed at me, and I easily deflected, knocking his sword away and kicking him hard. He fell to the ground, and I spun on one leg, putting all of my momentum into a diagonal downward slash, cutting deep into the other's chest. I finished him with a quick stab to the neck, and whirled around, kicking the troll who was then on his hands and knees back down, jabbing my sword into his back, ending him.

By then, my men had gotten abord the ship, and was laying waste to those around them. Meulsa, with her butcher knives, quickly weaving around the longer swords and lopping off heads. Jameza, taking on five trolls at once, finishing them all with a strong swing of his hammer.

Everywhere I looked, there was victory, until finally, the captain surrendered.

I looked at him. A regal troll, his blood a few shades of blue darker than my own. He was currently on his knees before me, quivering with fear. I smirked.

"You know who I am." I said it as more of a statement than a question.

He nodded his head.

"You know why I'm here."

Another head nod.

"Good. Then stay out of my way, and you won't have to die."

He watched, slowly breaking out into tears, as my men hauled the goods they were carrying out from below deck. They quickly and efficiently tossed the cargo aboard my larger ship, then carried it down to the second level belowdeck to sort. I smiled at the remaining enemy crewmen, as well as the captain.

"Gentlemen." I started.

"It was lovely meeting you. And, on behalf of my crew, I thank you for the gifts you've given us."

And with that, I climbed a nearby rope back to my ship.

**!**

I laughed along with my crewmen as we opened the cargo. An assortment of wine, whiskey, gold, jewels, and other goods were revealed from the boxes. It wasn't a _huge _bounty, but it was enough for my men to celebrate (get thouroughly drunk) for one night. I took a bottle of whiskey from the table, standing on it and addressing my crew.

"Men." I started. "You've done good these passed few days. What say we drop anchor and have a little celebration tonight?" I said, opening the whiskey bottle and taking a large swig.

A loud roar of agreement hit me, and I smiled even wider.

A little while later, I finished the contents of the bottle, which wasn't enough to get my completely drunk, but gave me a nice, enjoyable buzz.

I headed for my quarters, deciding I wanted to have a celebration of my own.

**!**

I knocked softly on the door, and opened it with the key.

"Slave?" I called out, heading to the chest.

It opened as I got there, and my slave was staring up at me, her eyes giving away the terror she felt.

I smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Speak." I said.

She looked at me for a moment, still gripping my hand and stepping out of the box, before talking.

"How was the raid?"

My smile got almost impossibly wide as I recounted the tale of the battle, noticing her slight grimace as I told her of the people who'd died.

"And the men are a deck under us, still celebrating." I finished. By then, we were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at one another.

"Why aren't you with them? You seemed to enjoy the battle itself." She said, and I noticed a hint of venom in her words.

I chose to ignore it, pulling her closer to me.

"I thought we could have our own, private celebration." I said, undoing the lacing on her tunic.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PART CONTAINS CONTENT THAT IS NSFW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

I pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her. I took control of her mind, removing the sorrow once more and replacing it with desire and happiness. I captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Almost immediately, her hands went up to my Captain's jacket, undoing the brass buttons quickly and dropping the whole thing to the ground, leaving me in a white undershirt and trousers.

I slid my hands up her legs, grabbing her ass and squeezing. She moaned into my mouth, and I let my tongue delve in, fighting hers for dominance. We broke away for only a moment, long enough to get her tunic and my shirt off, before resuming.

I felt her hands tangle in my hair as I broke away and trailed openmouthed kisses falong her jaw, following it to her ear and nibbling on it.

My hands moved up to her breasts, kneading them slowly. She moaned louder now, and gasped suddenly when I bit down on her neck. I sucked hard on the mark I'd left, making sure that it'd stay, before trailing down to her breasts.

I took her right nipple into my mouth, sucking on it lightly and swirling around it with my tongue. She gasped, her hands coming up to play with my horns. She stroked both of them lightly, dragging her warm hands up and down slowly. I moaned around her nipple, and she gasped, grinding against my abdomen.

I could feel her bulge through her thin undergarments, as well as the wet heat coming from her nook. I detatched my mouth from her breast, coming back up and crushing our lips together.

I slipped my right hand into her undergarments, bypassing her bulge and going straight for her nook. I felt the heat coming from the opening, and I gathered some of the genetic material seeping out of it before plunging two fingers in.

She moaned into my mouth, her hands sliding from my horns to my hair, tangling her fingers in my black curls as I started a relentless pace into her tight nook, her inner walls clenching around my fingers.

I pushed in roughly, curling up, and she broke the kiss and moaned loudly, throwing her head back onto the pillows as I finger fucked her.

I smiled down at my handiwork, adding a third finger and pushing in almost impossibly deep, drilling her tight hole as fast and as hard as possible. her moans grew louder and louder, and my little slave was practically screaming, the shouts echoing off of the walls.

I thrusted into her a few more times, curling my fingers once more, and she came on them with a final scream, covering them in genetic material.

I took my hand out of her undergarments, bringing them up to her lips.

"Taste yourself."

She eagerly took each of my fingers into my mouth, swirling her tongue around each of them, never breaking eye contact with me.

The looks she sent me sent a wave of pleasure straight to my bulge, and I could feel it writhing and lashing around through my trousers, aching to return to the tight heat it had recently been introduced to these past few days.

She slid her hands down my sides, undoing the buttons on my trousers and pulling them down. I kicked them off quickly, tossing them off of the bed with my foot. She slid over to the side of the bed, and I quickly followed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She kneeled before me, kissing my aching bulge through my undergarments, and slid them to the floor. My blue bulge immediately searched for her. It was long, about 9 inches, and got thicker one the way to the base. It oozed genetic material.

My bulge lashed out, hitting my slave lightly on the cheek, leaving a blue trail in its wake. she giggled, and licked up the side of it, ending at the tip and taking it into her mouth.

I moaned, and grabbed onto her horns, as she slowly went urther and further down with her mouth. She stopped about six inches down, and I pulled her horns down, forcing her to take the rest. She gagged, the feeling shooting straight into the tight coil of pleasure in the pit of my stomach.

Using her horns, I slid her face up and down on my bulge, fucking it. She got over the size eventually,and when she got to the base, she'd swallow around it, driving my wild. I was quickly losing self control, my orgasm fast approaching. I sped up the pace, one hand buried in her short hair, the other on the bed for leverage as I slammed my hips upward to meet her mouth. A moan was ripped frommy mouth when she raked her teeth softly up the length of my bulge.

Suddenly, the coil in my stomach broke, and I slammed her face down to the hilt as I emptied my material inside her. She swallowed all she could, the rest seeping out of her mouth. When I was finished, she slowly slid her mouth up and off of my bulge, rubbing it with her ree hand and licking any traces of blue off of her lips.

I lost control when she looked up and smirked at me.

With a grunt, I abruptly grabbed her by the hips, cupping her ass, and threw her onto the bed. She made a sound o protest that quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as I entered her quickly, burying my bulge into her tight nook.

I pounded into her like a woman possessed, my hips a blur. I took her legs and put them over my shoulders, leaning into her. She screamed louder as this new position allowed me to go deeper. I felt myself bottoming out inside her, and I made my strokes longer and harder, leaving all but the tip of my bulge inside of her before slamming it all in again.

She screamed incoherently as I kept my relentless pace going. I wondered briefly whether or not the crewmen could hear, quickly dismmissing the thought.

I felt the familiar coil in my stomach tighten with her inner walls as she came around my bulge.

But I wasn't done with her yet.

I prolongued my orgasm, pummeling deeply into her nook while another wave of pleasure ripped through her. I leaned dwon, and started whispering into her ear.

"Do you like this, _Porrim? _Do you like it when I _fuck _you like this?" I asked, my hips slamming relentlessly into hers.

She nodded her head, and I stopped abruptly.

"Answer me."

"I-I doOOOOOOO!" She screamed once again as I resumed my pace, her eyes screwing shut and her head flailing from side to side.

As her third orgasm ripped through her, I let go, spilling all of my genetic material into her nook, the feeling of it shooting inside her causing a smaller orgasm for her.

She fell limply onto the bed, completely spent. I smiled down at her, and in a rare moment of affection, I placed a kiss on her forehead. I pulled my bulge gently out of her nook, pulling the blankets around us and clutching her tightly.

But only because it was cold.

**!**

**So there you have it! My first attempt at smut. Someone actually requested it as I was writing this chapter through a pm, so I went through with my plan to put it in. I can successfully check off: Write Alien Porn from my Bucket List. But, seriously. Tell me what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave me a review!**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again, readers! I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I decided to upload this chapter in advance, so that I won't have to worry about it over the course of the next few days. So, enjoy!**

**!**

I woke up the same way I always do, with Por- _my slave_- curled up next to me. I thought the same thing I always did, that she was much to far away for my liking, because, of course, it's cold in the room. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer, her face burying itself into my neck. I briefly looked over to the small pallet she had laid out on her first day, and how unused it seemed.

Content with our usual position, I drifted back to sleep.

**!**

"Captain! We have reached la- _oh._" Jameza's voice rang out as he barged through the door a few hours later.

He seemed to take in the position my slave and I were in, and a knowing smile spread across his face. I was fully awake at this point, glaring daggers at him from across the room. I felt my slave try to burrow deeper into the covers, hiding her embbarassment.

"I will be out momentarily. Not a word, Jameza. Not. A. Word." I said. The large troll looked like he wanted to argue, but quickly turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him.

I looked over to my slave. She was already standing up, heading over to the chest near the bed. I noticed a small mark on her shoulder, one that _I_ hadn't

"Slave." I started. She halted in her tracks and turned around. I motioned for her to come closer.

When she reached the bed, I stood up, gingerly touching the spot, scrutinizing it. It was the size of a large coin (**A/N: An American halfdollar. I figured that trolls from another planet wouldn't know what that was.**), and was jade green.

I looked to her, asking her what happened.

"I-it was yesterday. When you left, I was frightened, and I accidently closed the chest on part of my shoulder." She said sheepishly. I rubbed the mark lightly with my fingertips. I felt like I was partially to blame for scaring the poor thi-

I quickliy jerked my hand away, catching my thoughts.

"Be more careul next time." I said, rushing to the chest, and dressing quickly before chaining her up and leading her topdeck.

**!**

When I came up, the ship was close to shore. I sought out Jameza, and asked him about the coastal town that we were nearing, acting as if the scene earlier had never happened.

"Well, we don't know the name of the town, but by the looks of it, it's just a small fishing village. The trolls there seem peaceful, and it'd be a good place to stock up on supplies for the time being." He said, then flashed me a knowing smirk.

I went into his mind. I'd never taken control of his brain, out of respect, but I sent him a message.

_NOT. A. WORD._

His smirked grew into a smile, and he thought back: _Whatever you say, Captain. Though, I always thought you were a more, blackrom kinda troll. Guess not, though._

I glared daggers at him as I sent back: _I. AM NOT. FLUSHED FOR HER._

He full on grinned at this point. _Whatever you say. _He repeated, walking back to the wheel.

I huffed and walked to the helm of the ship, practically dragging my slave with me. I pulled my eyepatch up, letting my better eye magnify the coastal town.

What Jameza said seemed to be correct. The townspeople looked to be normal, and the whole place didn't seem to be a trap.

"Full speed ahead." I ordered finally.

**!**

The town was fine. It was a simple and uneventful affair, going in, exchanging jewels and gold for much needed supplies. I myself snuck away and bought a plentiul supply of moobeast blood, and gave it to Meulsa, swearing her to secrecy. Apparently, Jameza had already told her of the incident earlier, because she smiled knowingly at me, and winked. I growled at her, but she was unphazed.

I headed back to the ship alone, grumbling all the while. I had opted to leave my slave in my room, because I didn't think the townspeople would like seeing a troll chained up.

Since my mind was already on the topic, it seemed to wander to my slave. The way she walked, with a calm, yet broken demeanour, the way she talked, her voice melodious and sorrowful at the same time, her smile, which was rare when I wasn't forcing her happiness, but beautiful none the less.

I thought about her mentally, and how she can be so strong about losing someone she loved dearly, how she is smart and well versed when I allow her to speak freely, how she always takes it upon herself to make the other slaves feel a little better.

I stopped when I came to a sudden realization.

I'm flushed for my slave.

_Shit._

**!**

I boarded the ship and headed straight for my room. I opened the door and froze.

There before me was Dualscar, who'd pinned my slave to the wall and was screaming at her.

"You dare tell me your OPINION on something, _slave?_" he spat the word out at her, the venom dripping rom it enough to make me flinch from across the room.

"Let me tell you something. You are a pathetic slave. What you _think, _what you _feel, _doesn't matter. It never has. Now, I'm going to teach you some manners, you lowblooded filth." He said, holding her arms above her head with one hand, and unbuckling his trousers. My slave had a look of pure terror and utter despair on her face, and her eyes looked up to find mine, pleading silently to me.

"That's enough." I let my presence be known to my kismeisis, stepping into the room and closing the door.

He jumped, quickly letting my slave go and buckling his trousers again. She fell to the floor in a heap, still looking at me.

"What happened here, fish stick?" I asked, glowering at him. He shrunk a little before responding.

"Your _slave _here told me that she _thought_ that I should get off of the ship. As if I didn't have a right to see _my _kismeisis." He finished, looking pleased with himself.

I said nothing, continuing to glare.

"Come here." I said finally, and my slave obeyed silently, giving Dualscar a wide berth as she did so.

When she got within arm's reach, I pulled her tightly to me, my hip in her stomach and her arms around me.

"Is it true what he says?" Dualscar looked indignant, but stayed silent.

"Y-yes Mistress." My slave responded, tears welling in her eyes. It broke my heart when I read her mind and found that she thought I was going to give her back to Dualscar.

Jealousy flashed through my eyes as I thought of him touching and holding what was _mine_. I tightened my grip on my slave subconciously.

"I no longer need you as my kismeisis, _Dualscar._ I," I took a deep breath and looked into my slav- Porrim's- eyes, as I finished my sentence.

"I have red feelings for my slave." I gazed into her jade eyes for a few minutes, realizing how true my words were. I searched her eyes for an indication that she felt the same, but found nothing. No hint of flushed feelings, no hint of disgust or anger. Just surprise and bewilderment. I searched her mind for an answer, but my emotions were making it hard to control my powers, and I instead turned back to Dualscar, never letting go of Porrim.

He had his hands at his sides, clenched tightly into fists, and shaking. His mouth was pressed tightly into a thin line, and he glared not at me, but at Porrim, who immediately came impossibly closer to me.

"Very well. If you wish to associate yourself with common _filth_, be my guest." And with that, he walked past me quickly, slamming the door on his way out.

I turned sideways and held Porrim in my arms, letting her bury her face in my coat. She started to cry after he left, the gravity of what could've happened had I not walked through the door finally hitting her.

I held her in my arms, stroking her back and hair as sobs wracked her body. I whispered how _everything's okay. I'm here, nothing's gonna harm you. _Until, finally, she calmed down enough to speak.

"Make me happy." She said, looking at me and sniffling.

I was confused for a moment, then I realized that she literally wanted me to _make _her happy, using my powers.

" I can't." I said, releasing her and backing away.

She advanced on me. "Why not? You've done it before. Please. I need it. It's the only way I can feel happiness again." She pleaded.

Then I realized that she'd become addicted to my mind control. My heart broke for the second time that night.

I broke and gave her what she wanted. I couldn't ever refuse her.

**!**

I woke up around midday nuzzled into Porrim's neck. It was weird, being in that position, and even weirder calling her Porrim, but it made me happy, and I _made _her happy.

I felt a pang of guilt at that.

I silently stared down at the troll. She was beautiful, inside and out, and I truly felt red for her. I traced her jaw with my fingertips, ending at her ear and stroking her cheek. She woke up at this, and stared up at me. I began filling her mind with happiness, even though it broke me to do so.

Porrim smiled up at me, unaware of my sorrow. She stretched, then sat up, now eye level with me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's only midday." She said. I shrugged, and she fell silent.

She thought for a moment, before putting on a serious expression.

"Did you mean what you said last night? About feeling red for me?" She asked, looking into my eyes, an unreadable expression on her face.

I tried to look away, but she grabbed the sides of my face and forced my gaze to her.

Eventually, I responded.

"Yes. I meant that. I can understand if you don't, what with how I've treated you and su-"

She cut me off with a kiss. It was tender and lacked hunger, but was full of passionand tenderness. Neither one of us deepened it, but enjoyed it for what it was.

When we broke away, our foreheads were touching.

"Good" She started "because I feel the same way."

I looked her in the eyes, and she smiled. I hoped to whatever gods were out there that her smile was genuine, and that she meant what she said.

**!**

**So that's it for this chapter! For those of you who think the story is winding down, it's not. I'm just getting started. There's a whole bunch of other shit that's gonna happen before I stop. So, I'll see you guys and girls after my vacation!**

**-Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everyone! So my vacation was a little longer than expected, and I apologize. Anyways, here's the latest installment!**

**!**

_The night sky was serene and calming, save for the garish light coming from the torches of the angry mob surrounding a large stone. In the middle of the mob, The Dolorosa lay, her hands bound, and arrows trained upon them._

_On the stone, was The Signless, now known as The Sufferer. His chains were red hot, and the smell of burning flesh permeated throughout the night. His head was bowed, and he did not move. He was in much pain, evident if one could look into his eyes, but he refused to cry out. Instead, he did what he had always done._

_He preached._

_"I have been peaceful." He began, speaking lowly, forcing the mob to quiet down to hear his last words. He slowly raised his head._

_"I have been kind." The pain in his voice wasn't from his chains at this point, but from his emotional turmoil._

_"I only dared to speak what others had been dreaming for so long." He addressed the few lowbloods in disguise, each one silently apologizing for not being able to save him. He gave a nod of acknowledgement before moving on._

_"I had dreams, too. Dreams of what might have been." He smiled sorrowfully._

_"Where blood was simply blood, and all of us" He looked to the Grand Highblood, Dualscar, and The Condesce._

_"Were equal." He waited for the shouts of hate to die down before continuing._

_"If dreaming of that is heresy, then yes. I deserve to die."_

_"I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness" He smiled, but it soured at his next words._

_"And the most vile cruelty."_

_He looked at the mob again. "They say powerful beings find anger, when they have no room for love." _

_HIs face became softer. "What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?" The crowd protested again, but he pushed on._

_"I realize... I am different from you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know " The Sufferer smiled in rememberance. He pushed on._

_"I have known the comradery of a friend who supported me against all odds." He looked to the sky, hoping against hope that The Psiionic was okay._

_"I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope." He looked to The Dolorosa, and flashed her an apologetic look. She sobbed once more, and nodded, forgiving her child instantly. He then looked deeply into The disciple's eyes._

_"I have known a love and passion that transcended definition." He smiled at her, wherever she was, a wistful smile. She smiled back, even through the tears, even from thousands of miles away._

_The crowd got louder, and so did he._

_"There's no use hiding it now. You can all see me for what I am."_

_"The Signless."_

_"The Sufferer."_

_"The Mutant." He spat the last one out venomously._

_"My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flames of a revolution that you cannot EVER hope to quell!"_

_He looked around defiantly._

_"My memory can be erased, but my ideals will never die."_

_"My mistake? Was believing that I could EVER change a world infected by HATE and CORRUPTION." He looked once again at the three Highbloods._

_"You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse." _

_He addressed the Executioner. "The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you have forced her to a life of solitude!"_

_The more he spoke, the angrier he became._

_"You've forced a mother to watch her son die!" He shouted, and The Dolorosa cried harder._

_He looked to the Highblood trio once more. _

_"I see you for what you are. I always FUCKING have."_

_"I thought I could fucking CHANGE you! FUCK ME for being a FUCKING FOOL!" HE spat, his blood flowing faster as his heart rate increased._

_"Fuck! Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK!"_

_He suddenly deflated, the drive leaving him._

_"fuck"_

_He dropped his head once more._

_"I am angry, because I forgive you."_

_"I may be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia, but when I close my eyes, I see a world where we all work together."_

_He smiled at The Condesce herself. " And it's so. Fucking. Beautiful." _

_She gave a nod to The Executioner, and he drew back his bow, and fired at The Sufferer._

_He gasped, blood spilling out of his mouth. He then looked to The Dolorosa. He knew what was in store for her. Torture, slavery, maybe even a slow, painful death. It hurt him more than any arrow could._

_She broke free of her bonds, and ran to him. The Highbloods had dropped him off of the rock after the shot, deeming him close enough to death. She picked his head up and placed it in his lap, stroking his hair, her jade tears spilling onto his face._

_Her captors had a shred of sorrow, and decided to let her have her moment._

_"I...never got...to thank you...for all you've...sacrificed for me." The Sufferer said, coughing up more of his cursed blood. She instinctively wiped it from the corner of his mouth, and he smiled up at her._

_"I-it's fine, Kankri. I did it willingly. I. I-" She sobbed quietly, tears streaming down her face._

_"I love you." She said, smiling through the tears._

_"I...love you, too. And-" He gritted his fangs, the pain overwhelming._

_"I...I'm sorry. For everything." He stared at a point just beyond her, a dot of white, getting closer and closer._

_"I...have to go now...mother. Skaia calls." He smiled at her, the pain slowly fading again._

_"Be strong, mother. For...me." The light was impossibly close, ready to swallow him, but he resisted as long as he could; this was more important to him than anything he had ever done._

_The Dolorosa nodded, but The Sufferer couldn't see beyond the light._

_"I...h-hope that Skaia has everything you d-dreamt of, my son." She said, crying harder as she placed a kiss upon his forehead._

_"Don't worry...about me, mother. I'm...gonna be okay. I'm sorry...it had to come to this..." The light couldn't be held back any longer, and began it's work._

_As the life slowly faded from his eyes, The Dolorosa kissed his forehead once more, willing herself to be strong for her son in his final moments._

_"Never forget, my son. I will always love you."_

_And as she pulled back, she saw his eyes slowly close, a content smile gracing his features._

_And then, he was gone._

**!**

**So I'm sorry this is so angsty, but I really wanted to show you how hard it was for The Dolorosa to lose her son. If you want links to the YouTube videos I got this ideas from, they're right here:**

** watch?v=Wt8FLlmDw9I&index=18&list=LLmjYl3cFx7Ea55-5lLKVKmA**

** watch?v=0qlfeXnIxn4&index=19&list=LLmjYl3cFx7Ea55-5lLKVKmA**

**I hope you enjoyed this part, as it was pretty hard to write. I don't really write sad stories, and this chapter legit almost made me cry. I wanted to write it like: AND THE SUFFERER GOT OFF THE ROCK AND FUCKED EVERYTHING UP. But I couldn't. So it was pretty hard. Anyways, I'll be seeing you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**-Z**


End file.
